Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including volatile and non-volatile memory. Volatile memory can require power to maintain its data and includes random-access memory (RAM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), among others. Non-volatile memory can provide persistent data by retaining stored information when not powered and can include NAND flash memory, NOR flash memory, read only memory (ROM), electrically erasable programmable ROM (EEPROM), erasable programmable ROM (EPROM), and phase change random access memory (PCRAM), among others.
Memory devices can be combined together to form a solid state drive (SSD). An SSD can include non-volatile memory, e.g., NAND flash memory and NOR flash memory, and/or can include volatile memory, e.g., DRAM and SRAM, among various other types of non-volatile and volatile memory.
An SSD can be used to replace hard disk drives as the main storage device for a computer, as the SSD can have advantages over hard drives in terms of performance, size, weight, ruggedness, operating temperature range, and power consumption. For example, SSDs can have superior performance when compared to magnetic disk drives due to their lack of moving parts, which may improve seek time, latency, and other electromechanical delays associated with magnetic disk drives. SSD manufacturers can use non-volatile flash memory to create flash SSDs that may not use an internal battery supply, thus allowing the drive to be more versatile and compact.
An SSD may include a number of memory devices, e.g., a number of memory chips (as used herein, “a number of” something can refer to one or more such things; e.g., a number of memory devices can refer to one or more memory devices). As one of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate, a memory chip may include a number of dies. Each die may include a number of memory arrays and peripheral circuitry thereon. A memory array may include a number of planes, with each plane including a number of physical blocks of memory cells. Each physical block may include a number of pages that can store a number of sectors of data.
Memory systems, e.g., an SSD, may be incorporated into a computing system, the memory system can be communicatively coupled to a host by a communication interface, e.g., a Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA) high speed serial bus primarily designed for transfer of commands and data between the host and mass storage devices, such as hard disk drives, optical drives, and SSDs.
Commands, such as program commands, read commands, and erase commands, among other commands, may be used during operation of an SSD. For example, a program, e.g., write, command may be used to program data on a solid state drive, a read command may be used to read data on a solid state drive, and an erase command may be used to erase data on a solid state drive.